dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince in the East
The Prince in the East is the playable character in the Dark Parables bonus game, The Oriental Cinderella. He is the true love of Shan Mao and the person who introduces Geppetto to Amelia. The Prince is never given a name and is only referred to as "the Prince" throughout the game. He is based on the traditional Prince Charming character in many fairy tales. Appearance and Personality The Prince's full appearance is unknown as only his hands are shown which are covered by black gloves, but he is referred to as being handsome by others. The Prince's personality is largely unknown, but given his persistence and bravery in rescuing Shan and taking on the Spider Queen, he seems to be a courageous and intelligent man who is willing to go to great lengths to help the one he loves. History The Prince is the heir to the throne in an unnamed kingdom in the East. His family holds a ball every year to celebrate the New Year. At one of these balls, a beautiful Princess came in who caught his eye immediately. He thought she looked like an angel in her beautiful dress, and the two fell in love. Her name was Shan Mao and she was the third Cinderella. When he traveled to Shan Mao's country to visit her, he found his beloved Princess missing. Shan had warned him in letters that her stepsister Chi was dangerous and might seek to hurt one or both of them in her anger. The Prince found out from Shan's Godmother, Amelia, that Chi had done exactly that. She had turned Shan into a nine-tailed fox and hidden her away in the nearby Blazing Temple. In the process of reaching the Temple, the Prince met a man named Geppetto, whom he introduced to Amelia at the woodcarver's behest. Once at the Temple, he found Shan locked inside a vessel at the altar of the Fire God. He broke her out of the vessel before she could suffocate, saving her life. However, his beloved was still in the form of a fox. In order to save Shan, the Prince had to make the legendary Flaming Sword and use it to defeat the Spider Queen Chi once and for all. By doing so, he returned Shan to her human form and proved his worth to Amelia, who gave her full blessing for him to marry Princess Shan. Princess Shan Mao and her beloved Prince lived happily ever after. Relevant Parables Shan Mao, The Third Cinderella (from The Final Cinderella) Once upon a time, there was a Princess in the East named Shan. She had a kind and generous spirit, and all her people loved her. Shan had a stepsister named Chi, who was deeply jealous of Shan's popularity. Chi was always playing cruel tricks on Shan, but Shan never bore any ill will toward Chi. One day, Chi discovered that her beloved Prince had fallen in love with Shan. In her fury, she used her magic to change Shan into a nine-tailed fox. When the Prince came to visit Shan, he found out about Shan's predicament. With Godmother's help, he managed to restore Shan to her human form. He married Shan, and they lived happily ever after. The Tale of the Spider Witches (from The Oriental Cinderella) Once upon a time, there was a powerful witch who loved spiders. From her spider familiars, she gained the power to create venom and to shape-shift into a spider. The witch desired immortality, and she heard that the neighboring country kept in its royal vaults the secrets of the Tang monk, who was the most powerful monk of all time. Certain that she could decipher the monk's sacred writings, which are rumored to hold the secrets of immortality, she sent her daughter Chi to seduce the Prince of this neighboring country. Chi put on her best finery and wore her best magical charms. Then, she set off to attract the Prince's attention at the ball he was holding in honor of the new year. However, all of Chi's efforts were to no avail. Upon setting eyes on Chi's stepsister Shan, the Prince immediately fell in love and paid no attention to any other girls at the ball. Incensed that her plans had failed, she punished Shan for stealing her Prince by turning her into a nine-tailed fox. She also tried to kill the Prince for slighting her. However, her plans failed, and she was sent into exile. Relationships * Shan Mao (wife, deceased) * Chi (enemy, fate unknown) * Geppetto (acquaintance/helper, deceased) * Amelia (acquaintance, deceased) Quotes Quotes by Prince in the East * "When Shan showed up at the ball wearing this stunning dress, I thought that an angel had appeared." * "Princess Shan joyfully accepted my wedding proposal, but warned me to beware of her sister, Chi." * "Whoa! Chi just suddenly appeared in front of me!" * "With the ultimate weapon, I can defeat Chi once and for all." Quotes about Prince in the East * "How dare that Prince pick Shan over me! I will make them both suffer for this!" - Chi Gallery prince shan letter.jpg|The Prince Holding Shan's Letter Shan prince letter.jpg|The Prince's Letter from Shan Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Unnamed People Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Deceased Category:The Oriental Cinderella